I Love You Onii-Chan
by Christopher J-P
Summary: A little fluff a made of Bakugou's abrupt morning wake up from Denki. (This is a headcanon I've had for the longest where Denki is Bakugou's adopted brother since they were young.)


It was a warm calm Saturday morning at the U.A. dorms and with another week of classes through with, everyone was finding their own form rest and relaxation on their well needed weekend break. For Bakugou Katsuki that form was lying in his bed until he felt the need to get up, which usually lead to him sleeping at least through the morning. However living in a dorm with many classmates with their own level of annoyances, sleeping in wasn't the easiest thing to do. Before moving into the dorms, Bakugou had already scaled the annoyance level of the people he interacted with the most, his friends, from one to ten and depending on their rank of annoyance was how much threating Bakugou used to make sure they wouldn't bother him. Not that they were stupid enough to try anyway and if any of them were he'd send them flying out. Anyone of them.

"Onii-chan!" Came a loud whine as if on que.

Ok anyone of them, except one.

Soon Bakugou's door was thrown open and a perky lighting haired boy came bouncing into the room, immediately throwing himself on to Bakugou's sleeping figure.

"Rise and shine my bomb-omb brother!" Denki said in a sing song voice comfortably lying on the explosive boy's back. Bakugou however gave no response being too into thought at the moment. Of All the people he would gladly blast without a second thought in this class and the only one to bother him is the one he wouldn't.

"Come on Onii-chan I know you're not asleep. I can pretty much hear you yelling in your thoughts right now." Denki nudged the back of Bakugou's head. Letting out a groan, Bakugou turned his head to the left making half his face visible and stared at the digital clock on his desk. Denki taking his opportunity, immediately moved his head in front of Bakugou's blocking his view.

"Denki if that clock says anything before eight, I'm going to strangle you." Bakugou grumbled out.

"Well good morning to you too." Denki said with a grin on his face. A grin bright like the sun, except there are no curtain to shield you from it. "And we both know you wouldn't hurt little old me. I'm too precious for this you and this world."

All completely true however Bakugou's sleep was interrupted, so he needed to keep serious and not give in to any whining Denki gives him.

"What do you want?" Bakugou questioned already feeling his morning sleep-in will not be fullfilled.

"Well I'd like a new ukulele, a human sized teddy bear, a fun sized teddy bear, and-"

"Denki..." Came Bakugou's annoyed grumble.

"I'm just joking, except for the new ukulele that's an actual want. But right now I just want my Onii-chan, some burritos, and to play some games so get up and let's get some burritos." Denki got off of Bakugou and was now pulling on his arm, inching him more and more off the bed. Bakugou is always patient with Denki, mainly because if he wasn't they'd have a strained relationship and neither of them would like that. There are however limits to his patience such as him being pulled ever so closer out of his bed and to the floor. With one good yank Bakugou freed his arm from Denki's grasp however the action caused Denki's to fall back onto the floor.

"Ow! Why do you have to be so forceful?! I couldn't gotten hurt! " Denki whined from the floor.

"And you dragging me to the floor would have been better?" Bakugou shot back moving himself back onto the bed.

"I could have hit my head and bleed out, or even worse stubbed my pinky toe."

"But you didn't so quit your whining." Bakugou had by now turned in bed to face the wall and resume his sleep. Denki enjoys playing with Bakugou and testing his patience sometimes. He knows Bakugou wouldn't intentionally hurt him and toys with him sometimes, but his grumpiness can be harsh sometimes. Then again Denki does feel he does a little too much sometimes and maybe he does deserve harsh scolding.

"I'm sorry you fell ok. We'll go do whatever you want in a little, so quit moping I'm not mad." Came Bakugou's voice breaking Denki from his thoughts. He smirked at how Bakugou knew how he's feeling even if he's not looking at him. Denki rose to his feet and got back on Bakugou's bed, but this time sliding under the covers and lying beside him. Immediately Bakugou turned over to face Denki and wrapped an arm around his waste with Denki snuggling into his chest. "You're such whiny baby."

"I love you Onii-Chan." Denki muffled into Bakugou's chest.

"Buttering me up won't make me get up faster."

"Here I am trying to have touching brotherly moment and you assume the worst of me and don't say it back. My feelings are hurt, but some french fries may be able to relieve my pain." Denki dramatically rambled on tilting his head a bit to look up at Bakugou with a pleading eyes.

"If I say I love you and promise you fries will you let me sleep?!" Bakugou grumbled hating himself a little for giving in to Denki's demands, but enjoying himself too.

"Yeah I will...buuut add some gummy bears and-"

"I love you Denki! Now let me sleep!"


End file.
